Nero di morte, nero di vita
by Ida59
Summary: Uno sguardo nero e profondo perso nel passato e nel dolore. Un amore ostinato che finalmente comprende.


 **Titolo:** Nero di morte, nero di vita

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 16-18 aprile 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** angst, romantico, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale

 **Pairing** : Severus /Personaggio Originale

 **Epoca** : Post HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Uno sguardo nero e profondo perso nel passato e nel dolore. Un amore ostinato che finalmente comprende.

 **Parole-pagine:** 1099 – 2

 **Nota** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Raccolta "Le Parole del cuore (Severus") (21 marzo – 18 aprile 2011)**

Dodici one-shot sul mio amato Severus, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka (che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi fornito l'ispirazione) sul Forum "Libertà di sognare".

Con le brevi one-shot di questa raccolta ho finalmente voluto regalare la felicità e l'amore al mio adorato Severus. Questo non significa che le storie non contengano elevate dosi di drammaticità e dolore, ma, in un percorso introspettivo che racconta la sofferenza della vita di Severus, si arriva sempre ad una conclusione di serenità ed amore, più o meno marcate.

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 21 marzo al 18 aprile 2011.

 **Dipingere il futuro** (one-shot - domanda n. 5 - La stanza è piena di sole. La luce danza sulla tela bianca, il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. Le linee sono sicure e le pennellate rapide. E' il ritratto del vostro amore che state componendo.)

 **Stagioni d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n.4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dal gelo al fuoco** (one-shot – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **Incontro notturno** (one-shot – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Lo so…** (one-shot – domanda n. 2 - Non è necessaria una ricorrenza speciale per fare un regalo alla persona che si ama. Cosa regalereste a lui/lei?)

 **Occhi che ardono nella notte** (one-shot – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo/a. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Distillato d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Le parole del cuore** (one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

 **Appuntamento all'alba** (one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Nero di morte, nero di vita** (one-shot – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Il sogno di Kelly** (one-shot – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Anelito di sogno** (one-shot – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

Nero di morte, nero di vita

Il nero timido d'un pudico amore che non ha il coraggio di spiegare le ali alla luce del sole e resta a guardare, nell'ombra, il candido giglio brillare.

Il nero orgoglioso di chi vuol possedere il sapere, il nero fiero di chi sa quanto vale e pretende ciò che gli spetta.

Il nero sfumato di ricordi lontani, di candida innocenza di un'anima che si dibatte, di una strada di luce ormai perduta.

Il nero dell'odio e della vendetta, il nero della rivalsa d'una dignità calpestata e derisa, il nero profondo e bruciante d'una tremenda scelta sbagliata.

Il nero scintillante del coraggio, il cadere e il rialzarsi, sempre, con forza infinita, fino a ritrovare la strada giusta.

Nero, nero di morte e di disperazione; il nero devastante della perdita e del nulla, il nero infinito di dolci occhi verdi che non sorrideranno mai più.

Il nero desolato d'un gelido lago di devastante dolore, strazio infinito di rimorsi, angoscia di morte sulle mani, neri incubi a punire imperdonabili colpe.

Il nero profondo e scuro di un abisso notturno, senza stelle, senza vita, senza speranza, senza futuro.

Il nero della solitudine e del disprezzo nella costanza del compimento del dovere alla ricerca di un'irraggiungibile redenzione.

Il nero gelido di un'umanità celata dietro a un impassibile volto dal bianco pallore; il nero assoluto della rinuncia ad ogni emozione e sentimento per poter ingannare il Male.

Il nero atroce di fatali parole, ultima richiesta d'un padre amato, nera sofferenza di un'anima straziata, sola, sconosciuta a tutti nel suo sublime silenzio.

Questo lessi nei tuoi occhi, tenebre buie e profonde nel delirio che ti ha sottratto alla morte del serpente; nei tuoi occhi neri spalancati sul passato, aperti a me senza difesa alcuna, conobbi l'oscurità della tua vita e il nero devastante del tuo dolore, scoprii il tuo coraggio e la tua abnegazione. Vidi il nero della tua anima, ma anche la sua meravigliosa luce.

Mi innamorai perdutamente di te, mentre ti tergevo dalla fronte il sudore della febbre e del veleno e ti umettavo le labbra sottili, fragili come foglie secche; io, giovane e ambiziosa Guaritrice, ricercatrice stimata nel campo delle lesioni da creature magiche, lottai strenuamente con te contro la morte, dimenticando di mangiare e senza riuscire a dormire ascoltando i tuoi flebili gemiti.

Poi, un giorno mi accorsi che stavo combattevo da sola contro la Morte, che tu volevi invece abbandonarti all'oblio eterno; ma ormai ti amavo e non ti avrei mai permesso di lasciarti andare in quel nero nulla che anelavi, perché Severus Piton meritava di vivere e di essere finalmente felice. Nei tuoi occhi avevo visto scorrere tutta la tremenda sofferenza della tua vita ed avevo giurato a me stessa che un giorno sarei riuscita a farti conoscere la felicità e vivere l'amore che avevi sempre solo sognato.

Così cominciai a parlarti, anche se i tuoi occhi neri, sempre spalancati e rivolti al soffitto, sembravano non vedere nulla se non il continuo ripetersi della tragedia del tuo passato; ti parlai a lungo, con dolcezza, raccontandoti l'amore nato guardando nei tuoi occhi, specchiandomi in quei profondi e tenebrosi laghi di dolore che mi guardavano senza vedermi. Carezzavo piano il tuo pallido viso, seguivo con la punta delle dita le rughe precoci che lo segnano e sfioravo la tua pelle con le labbra sognando che un giorno mi avresti finalmente vista ed amata.

Ma i giorni passarono, divennero settimane e mesi, e i tuoi occhi neri rimasero fissi sul tuo inferno personale, che ormai conoscevo fin troppo bene e in cui ogni giorno mi immergevo cercando la chiave per salvarti, per riportarti in vita; anche se tutti ormai dicevano, rassegnati, che non c'era più nulla da fare: che tra il troppo sangue perso ed il veleno di Nagini, ormai il tuo cervello era perduto e non avresti mai più ripreso conoscenza, rimanendo un vegetale, disteso su quel letto, l'Ordine di Merlino a far bella mostra di sé sul comodino.

Ma io sapevo che non era così, io sapevo che eri tu a non voler tornare a vivere, perché non ritenevi ne valesse la pena, perché non ritenevi di meritarlo. Perché avevi paura di ritornare a soffrire. Così continuavi a crogiolarti nell'ossessione dolorosa dei tuoi ricordi, sprofondato nel nero senza luce del tuo passato, ostinato a non voler accettare che c'era ancora un motivo per vivere, che c'era ancora una speranza ed un futuro, che io ti amavo e non me ne sarei mai andata via lasciandoti solo.

Nessuno veniva più a trovarti, nessuno chiedeva più informazioni su di te, solo io rimasi al tuo fianco, irremovibile e incrollabile, a raccontarti il mio amore, ancora e ancora e ancora, con disperata insistenza, carezzando il pallore del tuo volto e sfiorando labbra che rimanevano inerti, implorandoti di uscire da quel nero nulla in cui eri voluto sprofondare con le tue colpe ed il tuo dolore, e di tornare infine a vivere perché anche tu meritavi di conoscere l'amore ed essere infine felice.

Poi, quel mattino lo vidi, nel nero profondo e infinito dei tuoi occhi, e finalmente capii.

Mi chinai su di te, le lacrime strenuamente trattenute in tutti quei mesi che mi inondavano le guance, e lo dissi:

\- Ti perdono, ti perdono, ti perdono…

Lo ripetei mille volte quel perdono cui il nero dei tuoi occhi anelava, lo dissi e lo ridissi tra i singhiozzi, le lacrime che non si fermavano:

\- Ti perdono, ti perdono, ti perdono…

Con voce roca e spezzata, dal cuore uscivano sempre e solo quelle parole a lenire colpe ed errori abbondantemente espiati, a confermare una redenzione che ti eri già guadagnato con mille coraggiose azioni e con tutto il dolore dei tuoi rimorsi:

\- Ti perdono, ti perdono, ti perdono… e ti amo, Severus!

Infine ti guardai e tra il velo del pianto non vidi più il nero dei tuoi occhi.

Li avevi chiusi, dopo tanto tempo, ed ora le ciglia tremavano appena mentre una lacrima usciva dai lati e lenta scendeva a congiungersi con le mie che avevano inondato il tuo volto pallido.

Rimasi senza fiato quando vidi anche le tue labbra tremare e udii un flebile sussurro uscirne:

\- Grazie…

Sono passati mesi da quel giorno ed ora il nero dei tuoi occhi sfolgora di felicità, risplende d'amore, scintilla di desiderio.

È il nero dolce e vellutato dei tuoi occhi quando li posi su di me, colmi d'amore, ebbri di passione.

È il nero languido e voluttuoso del desiderio che brilla nei tuoi occhi e che mi racconta il tuo amore.

È il nero profondo di un amore infinito che ha sconfitto la morte.

5


End file.
